


forever in debt to your priceless advice

by knightnox



Series: house's guide to curing death [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Animal Death, Digital Art, M/M, Mental Instability, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightnox/pseuds/knightnox
Summary: Throw down your umbilical noose so I can climb right back
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Series: house's guide to curing death [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762069
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	forever in debt to your priceless advice

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to user satanass for being a kind person :)

[song](youtube.com/watch?v=vX3IdlzwtyE)


End file.
